Match The Mark
by made.for.life
Summary: Harry had been passively searching for his soul mate but unfortunately his mark has remained unfinished. One mistake later and a lesson has to be taught to someone.


Harry Hart was one for sentimental recollections. Never at inopportune moments of course. In the midst of the mission it was straight forward thinking. Fifty steps ahead of the evil genius and with seventy six different escape routes but straight forward always. Reflection came much later. It came in quiet moments like this one. Sitting next to Merlin, watching Eggsy and Roxy, pardon, Percivale and Lancelot, run a low threat mission was the breeding ground for introspection. Like now.

Harry stroked his hand across the soulmark in his wrist. It was such an empty circle and he was beginning to think it would never be filled. Every other Kingsman had theirs completed. Even Merlin had found the other half to his Laurel with a young woman named Melissa. Now they both bore completed pictures. The man flicked his gaze back to the screen. Mulling it over now, he wasn't sure if Eggsy had his filled in. Roxy was another doubt. He made a mental note to ask her mentor another time when he didn't want to break the companionable silence.

Without prompting his mind turned to the only time he had seen his soulmark finished. Or rather someone's speculation of what it would look like completed. Eggsy' speculation actually. They had been having a quiet morning meal at one of his favorite little eateries. They had actually been celebrating Percivale's promotion to Arthur and Eggsy's own earning of the abandoned name.

"Lovely morning." Eggsy had commented.

"Indeed." Harry had basked in the gentleman the younger male had become. "A bit warm for my tastes."

He had gently undone his cuff links and rolled up his sleeves. Mentally, Harry shrugged. He was in the company of a close friend, a confidante if you will. Explicitly trusted with life and limb. He doesn't actually mind people looking at his soulmark. It is rather handsome in his opinion, an ornate and elegant circle, open and waiting its center.

"Warm blooded old man." Eggsy teased tugging his own sleeve down until they came over his palms.

Harry permitted himself a small smile. It amused him that the young male was always cooler than he. The young man turned a curious eye to the soulmark on Harry's wrist. The waitress came over and gave them both a once over, giving a cursory glance at the blatant mark.

"Good morning gentlemen, what may I get you?" She asked politely, clearly looking Eggsy over for a mark too.

"Coffee. Black. And the classic English Breakfast." The Kingsman answered, politely putting off her interested glance. "I could use a pen if you've got 'un."

She jotted down his order and handed him the pen, pulling another from her pocket. "And for you sir?"

"The same please." Harry nodded handing off their menus. "Minus the writing utensil."

The waitress nodded easily, "I'll have that right out for you chaps. Sit tight now."

Harry looked over at his prodigee to see him going at a napkin with a black ballpoint. Quite fascinating, he was unsure if he had ever seen the young man so intent on one thing other than a particularly good dish they had found in a cookbook. Their meals were set before them and Harry, unwilling to interrupt such fevered attention, simply watched as Eggsy ate and drew with nearly the same breath.

At long last the young man leaned away from his work and pushed it across the table. " 'Ere."

The breath in the older Kingsman's throat stuck. It was beautiful. The delicate curls and ridge lines formed into his soulmark circle but in the middle it was filled with heavy, decorative circles. Two circles precisely, overlapping, with a line straight down them. In the midst of his soulmark, the symbol of King Arthur's Round Table.

"Lovely." He said, tamping down his swelling emotions.

He longed so much to see his soulmark completed in reality that this drawing hurt him deeply. Harry longed to finger the drawing. Eggsy pushed it farther towards him but Harry shook his head.

"I couldn't possibly do that to you." Deprive the poor man of his own artwork, criminal.

Eggsy pulled the drawing back to himself as if he had been expecting that all along. They had each polished off their respective breakfasts and gone about their days. It still made Harry's chest ache. Even today watching the girl and the young man move in sync in the midst of their mission.

"Next left should take you outside." Merlin reported calmly.

It wasn't necessary information. They were making their leisurely way through the avid hordes of henchmen. They could find their way out nix the help but Merlin had the map blinking beside him. Harry sipped at his tea. The two Kingsmen looped to the left and took the clear shortcut outside to the patient plane. Once on board everyone flicked their comms and glasses off. Autopilot took over. Percivale and Lancelot went about the process of slipping their battered suits off. They were quite drenched in sweat, blood, and whatever substance had been in that pipe Lancelot had cut open earlier.

"I have a query," Harry reclined, casting a gaze over to his friend, "Has Roxy completed her soulmark?"

Merlin took a sip of his tea and nodded peacefully. "She has. A very strong lad she met downtown. He's an expert marksman with a bow and arrow."

"Very nice." Harry inclined his head with approval. "What of Eggsy?"

The bald man roved a gaze over him. "You should know that one."

"I probably should keep closer watch of my charge but that seems more than a little overly personal." Harry teased lightly.

Merlin gave him a quizzical look. "No but you should know. You kept it from being completed."

"What in the world do you mean?" Had he somehow blocked Eggsy's soulmate? Had he killed him or her?

The other male was nearly scowling now which was an absolutely absurd thing to see. "Are you actually trying to be funny? This is entirely unamusing Hart."

Harry grimaced. Merlin was using his last name and entirely serious. "I honestly don't know of what you are speaking." He answered stiffly.

"Percivale told me what happened at breakfast that morning. You know the one."

Harry shook his head still utterly lost. "He drew a lovely interpretation of what my soulmark may look like if it ever is done."

"My God man, you actually don't know." Merlin worked his jaw and his expression went from anger to understanding and pity.

The other shook his head. "I believe I am missing something in this conversation."

"Harry. That's the young person way of proposing. If you see your soulmate, new tradition is to draw the completed thing and offer it to your soulmate. That's normality now."

Harry worked his jaw, choking on the implications. "But I." He looked toward the screen. "I didn't know."

For the first time he caught sight of Eggsy's soulmark. There, bare and glorious was the dual circle of King Arthur's Round Table, where his wreath should be encircling. His own wrist which should have been filled long ago. How stupid could he have been? Only soulmates could see the marks in their completion. He hunched forward with a helpless groan.

Merlin touched his shoulder in an attempt at comfort. "Their landing now. You should go see him."

Harry nearly leapt up. He actually had to force himself to walk for the first time in years. Decades of schooling and here he was wanting to grab a vastly younger man and toss him against several different walls. He didn't know if he was mad or intrigued or just needy.

"Percivale, with me." He said stiffly, walking by the door.

He knew Eggsy heard him. He knew that the expression on his face didn't match the level of competence the mission was completed with. Harry knew that Eggsy and Roxy were probably looking at each other in confusion. Now the young man would be scrambling to catch up to him. He could hear the now fairly worn oxfords on the ragged floor. Harry quickened his pace to reach the room he had in mind before the other caught up with him.

Eggsy scrambled in after him. " 'Arry. What happened? Is sumfing wrong?"

"Yes, something is very wrong."

Those dark green eyes were flashing around like there was some inherent danger that he could shoot or dodge. Harry eased his own shoulders down. Eggsy caught the hint and relaxed but confusion welled up in place of panic.

"Now," Harry began, "It has come to my attention that a few months prior to this date you attempted to explain to me that we are soulmates." He said bluntly.

Harry paused to let his charge catch up on what exactly they were talking about.

"Oh." Eggsy said, letting the tension seep away as he sunk into a chair. "No yeah, I get it. You don't 'ave to go through the whole schpiel. I get it. You ain't looking for a soulmate. It's fine bruv."

Hurt had never so blatantly been painted across someone's expression in Harry's presence than it was right now in Eggsy's, even though the younger turned his gaze away to hide it. Here was his soulmate and Harry just then understood. Here was a man so use to being rejected and unwanted that he expected to be pushed away by his own soulmate. It was a heartbreaking revelation. Harry refused to permit it.

Harry stole the blonde's glasses and inspected them, turning around. "You need to shut up before I am forced to shut you up."

He picked up his own glasses and compared the two. Harry felt his heart hurting for the younger man and the pain was almost debilitating. This would be remedied immediately or he wasn't a Kingsman. The older male folded both pairs of glasses and set them down neatly.

"Now," Harry leaned on the table before him keeping his back to the blonde, "You must have realized by this time that I am not in fact up to date on societal trends in your age range. Not that we're very far apart but when you handed me your little sketch I simply brushed it off as a rather beautiful speculation."

"You what?" The voice behind him gasped.

Harry turned about and crossed his arms. "I had no idea we were soulmates all this time."

Eggsy's eyes were as wide as his mouth. "Bloody fuck."

Harry rolled up his sleeves and continued like a professor in the midst of a lecture. "I did not, nor would I intentionally reject you. As it stands I feel I must instruct you in the proper announcement of discovery to one's soulmate."

He strode toward Eggsy, quickly closing the distance and grabbed his jaw. Harry kissed the breath out of the younger male. It was way too hard, biting and crushing but, Harry thought, a fitting punishment. The blonde shook under his attack. With far too little air and far too much want, Harry pulled back. His wrist burned and he grinned at the symbol.

"Call your mother." He told the younger man, beneath him. "You're not going home tonight."

Eggsy scrambled up, all too eager to do just that. Harry sat down. His soulmark was so beautiful. It was more extravagant and lovely than anything he had ever seen and ever would. Except perhaps Eggsy, and he was content with that.


End file.
